Sleeping Mind or Reid's first case
by Shengkai Wang
Summary: He simply hated this mind of his, he was scared of it... he was scared of himself... Spencer Reid, nineteen years old genius cross the road of a young serial killer... First intrigued, the student never suspected this case to take much more space in his life that he ever thought it would... (REVIEWS!)
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! VIOLENCE! GORE!  
>Perfect if you are continuing reading it means that you displayed the warnings and that you actually really want to start to read this fiction! Perfect then! Have a good time reading and don't forget to write comments I really appreciate it!<p>

* * *

><p>The boy was sitting at the bus stop, his white hood hiding his pale face. The rain was pouring all over his shaking body. He wanted to laugh, hysterically, let this pulsating feeling of madness flew out of him. He took a look at the sky, drops falling on his cheeks, drawing tears on his smiling face. It was burning a bit today, some of the scars were not complitly dry.<p>

Some footsteps...

A quick look...

He hated himself... Oh yes he did...  
>He hated what he was and what he was doing to those people... He hated his smile... He hated himself... He hated them for what they had done to him... What they made him become...<p>

He stud up and let his hand grab the knife in his pocket.

[][][]

"What's your name?" , asked the woman to the young man who was sitting on the other side of her desk.  
>"Spencer Reid." "How old are you?" "I will turn nineteen soon..." He sighted, "what's the point of that?!"<p>

She didn't even look up from her papers and simply continued to fill the blank spaces. Spencer Reid wasn't what we can wall a normal student, as we saw he was nineteen when he got graduated from Harvard. Under his curly cinnamon hair was hiding an IQ of 189. He was a little genius. Dressed with a red sweater and a white shirt he liked to stay discreet. People were calling him "The psycho", "The wierdo"... It was hurting him deep down into his soul but he never actually shown it. He wasn't proud he simply hated this mind of his, he was scared of it... he was scared of himself...

"Why are you here today?", the lady finally asked. "I-I have an headache and I was wondering if I could go back to my room..." "So the little Genius is sick", smirked the nurse.

His hands turned into fist, grabbing his jeans. He felt this ball form into his chest again, this hammer in his head, he could feel his veins pulsating. His breath started to get rougher and rougher. He was on the verge of tears. He grabs his school bag and ran away. At the top of his lungs he slammed the restroom door behind him, grabbed his gilet he had in his bag and started to muffle his screams with it. Why? Why did people had to be like this? Why did his own teachers had to act like this with him? He let himself fall against the wall and tried to find his breath back. He searched for his Ipod and put on his headphones. The "Dies Irae" from Mozart's requiem rushed threw him. He loved classical music... Beethoven, Mozart, Tcha kivski, Bach, Chopin... He took a look at the time. He had to go back in class... His headache was still there and he was conscious that listening to music didn't help but he needed this.

Sitting in the second rank in his quantum mechanics class he couldn't help but hear those whispers behind him... Like ghost they were soft and almost unhearable, but still here... haunting him.

"Mr. Reid, can you tell us about the last chapter we studied?", asked his teacher.  
>"Even with the defining postulates of both Einstein's theory of general relativity and quantum theory being indisputably supported by rigorous and repeated empirical evidence and while they do not directly contradict each other theoretically, at least with regard to their primary claims, they have proven extremely difficult to incorporate into one consistent, cohesive model. Einstein himself is well known for rejecting some of the claims of quantum mechanics!", Spencer answered quickly not letting the time to the other students to assimilate what he was saying.<br>"Correct.", answered the teacher. He wasn't even surprised anymore.

When the man concentrate on his class, with as much discretion as he could, Reid continue reading the book he had open on his labs. He loved reading, imagining he was the one leaving extraordinary adventures! This day he was reading the Miserables in french. He dreamed of being Enjolras or one of those young men fighting for freedom and hopes... He let out a deep sight. He was talking seven different languages including latin and greek and wasn't able to use them or praticate them in anyways... The bell rung. Time to go back in his room. He took all his stuffs and ran till the third building. Once he was finally inside "His world" like he liked to call it, he locked the door and let himself fall onto his bed. The floor were full of essays, calculus, philosophy books and other psychological studies. He was fascinated by the human mind... His condition pushed him to try to understand it's way to work. He grabbed a pencil and a notebook which was patiently waiting to be used.

September the 6.

A normal day in my abnormal life. I don't understand how people are working... I mean, what's the point of spending days kissing eachothers or smoking or drinking or... okay I shall stop... In my opinion, it's not a question of what's wrong with them... It's more like: what's wrong with me?

He knew the answer to this question... Of course, he always knew it... Since his childhood... He took a look at the turned off tele which was on the opposite side of the room. It was Saturday night... Maybe an old movie will be on air! He smiled to himself and turned it on.

"BREAKING NEWS! A YOUNG WOMAN FOUND DEAD AND MUTILATED."

Reid frown and crossed his legs, staring at the screen. They were showing the picture of a young woman about his age which people would have called pretty. Pink makeuped lips, bright blue eyes and nice curves... Reid liked beauty, he really did but in the first sens of it... Natural beauty, no make up, no fake smiles... If a woman had to be sad, she should have been... this was, for him, true pure beauty.

"We are suspecting a young man called Jeff to be the killer!", said a policeman on telly, "He was never found after if family has been discovered dead too some weeks ago! He is our principal suspect! He is dangerous and psychotic! Close your doors and you will be safe"

Spencer Reid had already left the news for a book, only hearing from a distance but internally thinking the police was truly stupid to talk about this guy like this. If he was really psychotic and mad, this sudden popularity will push him to kill again... Reid shook is head, he didn't cared, it was happening miles away from where he was.

What he didn't suspected is that this case would take much more space in his life that he ever thought it would...

* * *

><p>COMMENTS!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun goes down quicker when you are alone but, strangely, the nights are longer. Spencer Reid was a firefly, enjoyed spending hours awaken just to think about metaphysics and other problems he hoped he could solve. But this special night, he didn't felt like staying up; midnight was close and his head was screaming, begging for sleep and rest. Maybe was he thinking too much?  
>He lay his head on the pillow and just closed his eyes, letting the vicious arms of unconsciousness wrap around his thin body.<p>One quickflash! Tears. Blood. Screams.<br>A woman. Sweat. He can't breath. He is tied up. He screams, no one hears.

He jumps on his bed, almost crying. One of those nightmares again... Not making any sense. I massaged his temples with his pianist fingers, feeling fever burning his brain and entire being. He should have call for help, but he couldn't... If he did, everyone would have known about it the next day and he didn't need this... He fall on his back again. His hazel eyes searching for a way to escape one way or the other. This night would be long...

Blood was dripping down his hands, down his cheeks and neck. His shaking hands were cleaning the knife he had just used. The small room where he was actually living was the house of his grand-mother, nobody was living there anymore. He crossed the gaze of his own reflect in the mirror and couldn't help but stop and analyse those black circle around his turquoise eyes. And there it was... This permanent bloody smile. A thin red line traced till the middle of his cheeks. He passed a finger on it and sighed. He was feeling so alone... But now his choice was made... He refused to live everything again...  
>The gazes... The laugher... Their ignorance... They would not understand him...<p>

"They never did and never will..." he thought before throwing the blade on the table.

"Mister Reid?, Mister Reid!"

Spencer woke up suddenly, feeling the others students eyes on him. Did he actually fall asleep in class?

"Pardonnez moi, Madame Bonnefoy..." He mumbled to his french teacher. "Pourriez vous nous lire la page 53? S'il vous plais?" she spat almost disgust.

Reid rolled his eyes. Of course he could! He opened his book and stood up, a bit nervous and started reading. His accent wasn't much a problem! He was talking really well and the pronunciation was perfect... He had to fought against himself not to read too fast. Again, there was a problem his mind was giving him: he could read and assimilate 20 000 words per minute. The classroom was absolutely silent, mesmerized by this young and strange man who never talked into languages classes, probably too shy and socially awkward to do so. Mrs Bonnefoy took a long look at him and just turned her attention away, under shock. She had heard about him, of course she did, but never thought it was actually true. Internally proud to have made her shut her mouth, the little genius sat back into his chair.

"Please! May I have your attention.", said the director's voice into the speakers, "I have really bad news to announce you... One of your comrade, Miss Johnson, got killed last night..."

As some screams and other gasps were filling the entire university, Reid closed his eyes. he knew who it was, he knew it would happen again... It was this guy, Jeff... He would have bet it.

"To honor her memory there will be no classes this afternoon and tomorrow. Feel free to go and talk to the nurse and live some messages in memory of her. Thank you."

And he hung up.

The next hours went slowly. Reid, as a good soul that he was, went and left a small piece of paper with "Resquiscat in Pace" written on it. He didn't know her, but no one deserve to die so young. He walked till the library and sat at a computer. He took a second to think and then started his research:

"Familly Killed, Jeff"

The first article he found was the story of a young boy of seventeen years old. What this the murderer? He was looking fragile with this small smile across his face and those clear brown hair which were passing down his ears. But what made Reid stop was those eyes of his... A pure shake of turquoise... The story of this boy made Reid's heart ache. He wanted to protect his brother, he wanted their new neighbour to stop laughing about them and simply leave them alone. He frowned. The worth was the next part, the parents of the bullied had called the police to tell everything so, two agents had go to Jeffrey's place to arrest him... His little brother accused himself to protect him. Another fight exploded a couple of days after the youngest got arrested, on one house on the other side of the round. Jeffrey got his face heavily burnt and killed on the same boys who had attacked them.

"What could have happened for him to turn so violent... kill his own family...", the genius mumbled to himself.

He was deep into his thoughts when he heard a voice raise behind him:

"May I help you?"

He jumped scared and relaxed directly when he met the library woman's eyes. He breath.

"N-No thanks!" "What are you looking at?", she asked. "Making researches for... huh... A book!", he invented.  
>"You are writing a novel?", she smiled, obviously interested.<br>"Yes! But I can't talk about it now because I want to keep it secret till it gets published!", he forced himself to smile. "Of course! I understand! I will be the first one to buy it!", she said with a grin before going.

She was a nice person, used to see Spencer Reid every day since the first. She had affection for him, like a big-sister over her little-brother. He sighed in relief and took a look at his watch, he needed something to eat and after he would go back to his room. Climbing the dark stairs he heard some heavy breathing, some sobs too. Curious and worried, he made his way till the bedroom which was in front of his. He knocked carefully.

"Are you okay?..." he asked threw the door.

No answer, just the end of the melancholic melody of the sobbing. Probably the friend of the victim? Without thinking back, he walked into his bedroom. Rain started falling. 


End file.
